Spark Brothers
by cai-ann
Summary: Every thing has a price - near the start of the civil war, a life is lost,an offer made and accepted,but what was the cost? how can hope remain after fighting for so long? same story, new summary and category.


A/N: ok, so this is my first Transformers fan fiction, so play nice with me ok? Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames are used to make toasted marshmallows. Most of this is probably not canon history but I don't think that movieverse has much anyway, I don't own a copy of the prequel comics so all I have to go on are the movies themselves. Fireball is a random name I picked for a very minor OC, Sorry if I'm stealing anyone's character. In my mind I believe that when a spark reacts to someone it doesn't matter if they are "technically" related they become spark related EG... spark mother, father, or brother ok?

this is mainly in Ironhide and Optimus's PoV pre-movies, the lyrics are from "indestructible by disturbed" it should be obvious where they are.

:: blah blah:: means comm system

" blah blah" conversation

_'blah blah'_ thoughts

Betaed by the wonderful Ultharkitty from LJ, Thank you so much :)

Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers, would I be writing **fan** fiction ? I also don't own the lyrics in italics, they belong to Disturbed, and I wouldn't want to mess with them.

**Spark Brothers **

"_Another mission, the powers have called me away"_

Ironhide settled into position as he looked over the battlefield. Prime had ordered him to hold the line and so he had, but taking a look at his unit, what was left of it anyway, it hadn't come without a price.

"_Another time, to carry the colours again"_

The Autobots had won this battle,The Decepticons had retreated after losing too many of their front liners to hold against the Autobots' forces. But it had been close too close for comfort. He would have to have a talk to Prime about reinforcements.

"_My motivation? An oath I've sworn to defend"_

As Ironhide headed back behind the lines to report to the command centre, He couldn't help but detour towards the field hospital that the medics had set up at the beginning of the battle.

As he walked in he noticed one of his mechs Fireball, Lying on his back as Ratchet scanned him and turned towards them hearing that, Ratchet turned around and looked at whoever had the guts to disturb him while with a patient, and nodded to the warrior ::What is his status?:: asked 'Hide, on a private line to Ratchet.

::There's nothing I can do but make him comfortable." Here Ratchet paused, "He took a blow to the chest that fractured his spark casing, I can't fix that with the supplies I have here::

:: I'm going to stay with him a while:: Ironhide sent back

:: I'll leave you alone with him then:: came Ratchet's reply as he moved on to another injured solider.

Ironhide stood next to Fireball and looked down to see the other warrior looking back at him. His chest armour badly damaged. "I'm not going to survive this one am I, Sir?" he asked, Trying to be brave as his fate became clearer.

"No.... your spark casing was compromised." 'Hide paused. " The medics have you on the good stuff, You won't feel a thing" Ironhide looked away for a moment,then looked back to Fireball. _' he was a damn good mech and a brilliant fighter he shouldn't be dieing like this. Slag those Decepticons'._

"Will you do something for me, Sir?" Fireball questioned.

"Of course,What is it?" came 'Hide's quick reply.

"Make sure the Con's pay for this, Make sure we win this war and make them pay for everything they have done". Fireball looked at his commanding officer, Ironhide could see the effort that talking was taking him, it wouldn't be much longer now "promise me" Fireball whispered.

"I promise" Ironhide replied then watched as Fireballs optics offlined for the last time. "I promise" he repeated to the greying body that was no longer Fireball and then walked out of the field hospital.

"_Indestructible, determination that is incorruptible" _

After that battle, Ironhide changed. He had been a veteran even before this war,and had thought he'd seen just about everything, but this civil war had pushed him to the limit. Seeing what those he had once called friends were capable of sickened him. He had promised one of his men that they would pay and he would make them. No more mercy. He would keep this promise if it killed him.

"_From the other side, a terror to behold"_

Ironhide had become ruthless on the battlefield, to such a degree that Prime had asked to speak with him privately.

"what is happening to you?"Optimus asked his oldest friend and bodyguard "I've know you for centuries and you've never been like this before"

"With all due respect Optimus you've only know me during times of peace. I was sparked for war, this is who I am, there's a reason I'm a front-liner and not a diplomat" 'Hide shifted weight from leg to leg, tense as he talked to his Prime.

"It's not just that, since the battle at Tarn you've changed become more brutal, less merciful, why?" Prime asked his friend

Optimus forced himself to look at Ironhide properly. His frame was tense ready for action even here at headquarters. Optics scanning continuously for any hidden threat.

"Because the Decepticons won't show any mercy" Hide answered "If they could they'd destroy every last one of us, know your enemy is one of the first rules of war, well I know them well and they will not stop until all who resist are dead, most importantly you, and I will not let that happen while there is still life in my spark"

"Ironhide" Optimus began to say something.

"Don't Prime, I was made for war. Use that, Use me, I am a weapon as much as my cannons, you need someone that can match the 'Con's in ruthlessness and battle capability, you need a war machine, who better than me?"

Ironhide looked straight into Optimus Primes optics he was his oldest friend and the leader that he had given his oath too, for him he would become a weapon to be used for the Autobot cause.

"very well" came Optimus's whispered reply holding Ironhide's gaze, " I will be here if you ever need me, no matter what, you know that?" Optimus asked the mech he considered a brother.

***************

"_I carry out my orders, without a regret"_

After that conversation Prime sent Ironhide on more missions. Missions that many of the Autobots would have been shocked at, but ones that both of them knew had to be done, interrogations and executions as well as others that had they been public knowledge would have caused a uprising. Ans true to his word sending him out on the battlefield to counter some of the more bloodthirsty 'cons.

And as time past Ironhide found himself settling into the role of a ruthless, trigger happy, war like mech, and tried to stopped noticing that the other Autobots were always slightly uneasy around him, tried to stop listening to the rumours that he was a Decepticon in everything but name. Until only Optimus really remembered the kind hearted mech that had taught him all he needed to know, millennia ago.

Optimus found himself looking at the stars though the window of the Ark, millions of light years away from Cybertron standing next to Ironhide asking " Do you regret offering to be my weapon specialist"

Hide looked him in the optics " No, because you need me like this , You need the weapon I became,The weapon I am"

Optimus barely whispered, not quite aware that he was still speaking out loud " I need the friend that was more my brother too me than Megatron ever was too"

"He's is still here and he always will be" came Hides reply as he moved closer to Optimus.

Optimus looked at him as Ironhide put a hand on his shoulder " You have always been and always will be my brother, Nothing can change that" Ironhide said softly

" _A declaration, embedded deep under the skin_

_My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect"_

"You are my leader, my closest friend, my spark brother. I will follow you to whatever end, with no hesitation, be whatever you need me to be." Ironhide whispered. " I am always here for you" Optimus sighed as tension flooded out of his frame. " I know old friend, I owe you so much"

"**One breem until earth orbit. Ready for deployment," **came jazz's voice over the intercommunications network.

"Ready Prime?"

"Yes I'm ready Ironhide" Optimus had hope for the first time in a long time.

Whatever earth and the Deceptions had waiting for them he would face it with his unit and his Spark brother.

A/N there you go I hope you liked it. It kinda got a life of it's own half way through and totally changed directions on me. Review please? Until next time, Cai-ann


End file.
